RANDY X THERESA
by Superrockninja
Summary: Hola todos esta es mi primera historia y no dare resumen por dos razones uno es unn one shot y dos soy un desastre resumiendo solo dire acción ninja robots romance una nueva técnica y el beso que nunca vimos en la serie


Hola lectores soy súper rock ninja con un pequeño one-shot este es uno de 3 que subiré antes de una historia de multiples capitulos

Ok comenzemos

 **Durante 800 años la secundaria norresville fue protegida por un ninja**

 **Nadie sabe que cada 4 años se elige un nuevo guerrero**

 **Un alumno de noveno grado que lucha contra el mal**

 **Yo soy ese ninja yo soy Randy Cunningham**

 **BOMBA DE HUMO**

 **RANDY POV**

 **Me encuentro en el ninjanomicon aprendiendo la técnica de la batalla de sombras ninja**

 **Han pasado 2 meses desde que venci a shadow julian y el hechicero fue al mas alla**

 **Pese a eso mc fist(probablemente furioso por no recibir su recompensa)a mandado robots y mutantes a destruirme como siempre**

 **Los derroto pero debo admitir que se esfuerza ya no son robots animales todo el tiempo últimamente me atacaron**

 **Un caballero robot-un trigre humanoide-una araña-un robo demonio entre mas**

 **Sin embargo no todo es oscuridad ya que mis padres están mas tranquilos y me va un poco mejor en la escuela pero aun hay algo que no se**

 **NO POV**

 **¿Por qué NO LOGRO CONCENTRARME? Grito el ninja antes de caer de espaldas y haber fallado por milésima vez en realizar esa nueva técnica**

 **Diablos-dijo cansado y adolorido-lo siento nomicon pero no puedo concentrarme es como si algo bloqueara mi mente-se lamento y quejo el ninja**

 **El nomicon mostro unos garabatos uno era un ninja y otro una chica que lo veía escondida**

 **El ninja destroza unos garabatos que asimilaban a mounstruos cuando termino con el ultimo la chica salio alentando al héroe**

 **El ninja levanta la mascara de modo que se vea la boca y la nariz,toma a la chica por la espalda y los dos garabatos se besan**

 **Entoces aparecen unas palabras arriba de la pareja**

 **El amor es un sentimiento confuso y a su vez claro**

 **El joven ninja estaba con una cara de WTF-nomicon no entiendo nada de lo que dices**

 **Un vortex apareció a los pies del ninja y cayo por el mismo gritando**

El joven apareció en su cuarto totalmente despeinado y asustado por la caída

A veces pienso que me sacas así apropósito-dijo mirando el nomicon

El ninja era un adolescente de 15 años pelo morado y parado, ojos azul zafiro, usaba una chaqueta gris oscura manga larga con capucha y abierta mostrando una remera rojo con un detalle blanco, pantalones gris oscuro largo y unos tenis azul zafiro con cordones blanco

Vio el reloj y ya eran las 6:00 AM

Oh no tengo 30 minutos para cambiarme desayunar y Salir volando-dijo mientras se ponía a mach 8

Al salir a la calle a solo 2 cuadras de su casa se encontró con una chica

Esa chica tenia el pelo morado, corto y sujeto con una coleta, usaba una vestido amarillo sin mangas con líneas violetas en el cuello usaba medias largas rayadas blancas y violetas y unos zapatos negros llevaba un bolso rosa con una flor y traía un bastón

Era Theresa fowler una de las compañeras y amigas de Randy

El ninja se sentía feliz de verla y eso lo confundía cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía raro

Cuando el robo escorpión ataco la escuela y la salvo ella lo abrazo en señal de agradecimiento el se sentía hipnotizado y alegre

Cuando la hechicera regreso la chica lo tomo de la mano por miedo y el casi se desmaya no solo por la fuerza y la rapidez con la que lo hizo

El que mas le dejo duda fue de cuando la ciudad menos el y su mejor amigo salvaron a la ciudad del control mental de shadow julian tras eso en su habitación Theresa a la que encerro en su closet mientras estaba controlada toco para salir y lo saludo tras que abrieran la puerta El no sabia que hacer no solo como explicar la situación sino por que no le salía ni media letra de la boca

Hola Randy-dijo la chica con un tono dulce y sonrojada

Oh em ho-hola theresa-dijo el ninja nervioso y rascándose la nuca

THERESA POV

Me encontraba llendo a la escuela cuando me encuentro con mi amor secreto y platónico Randy Cuningham parece que salio tarde de su casa jiji se ve tan tierno

Adivinare te quedaste dormido no es asi-pregunte con seguridad y algo de ironia

Si como adivinaste-dijo con ironia el chico generando que ambos nos riamos

No te preocupes conozco un atajo lo tomo todos los días-dije dejando de reirme

En serio gracias-dijo dejando de reise también

Ambos se pusieron en camino a la escuela por el atajo de theresa hablando de varias cosas como su familia,sus amigos,lo que hicieron en estos días,etc

RANDY POV

Vaya no se que decir Theresa es muy inteligente,astuta,fuerte y linda.¿que estoy pensando?-penso el ninja

NO POV

Ambos iban tranquilos cuando apareció un robot

Este tenia un parecido con el gao King de los gaorangers pero era de tamaño mas pequeño y era totalmente plateado y de ojos rojos

Oh oh-pensaron ambos adolescentes

El robot lanzo un golpe con su brazo-tiburon

Cuidado-grito Randy sacando a theresa del camino haciendo que ambos calleran en unos arbustos en una posición muy incomoda

Ambos adolescentes estaban muy sonrojados por la distancia entre sus rostros pero no duro mucho pues escucharon una explosión

Al asomar sus cabezas vieron al robo-gao King atacando a la gente ayudado por unos robo-daibouken, robo-gek-toha y robo gokai-oh

RANDY POV

Oh rayos ahora robo mechas del super sentai no se que hacer no puedo dejar a Theresa y no puedo transformarme en el ninja para combatir a los robots con ella aquí que hago

Las palabras del nomicon aparecieron frente a el y lo pensó al final decidio tirarse

Tengo que detenerlos-dije muy seguro

No bayas deja que el ninja se encarge cuando llegue

Por eso debo ir-dije sacando la mascara y poniéndomela

THERESA POV

No me lo puedo creer Randy tu eres el ninja-dije con la boca y los ojos abiertos

Si lo se,se que tienes muchas preguntas pero ahora mismo debo encargarme de los robo-megazords-dijo muy serio

Ok te espero aquí pero luego me lo explicas-dijo preocupada

No aguante mas lo tome de los hombros le levante un poco la mascara y lo bese bese a mi amor platónico y héroe de la ciudad

Cuando me separe el estaba con los ojos y la boca abiertas al limite y sonrojado

Te lo explico luego ahora ve por esos robots-dije sonrojada

Si-dijo tras despertar del trance

RANDY POV

Salte de mi escondite y me prepare para pelear

Sable ninja ok veamos que tienen latas de dos patas-declare seguro y preparado

Los 4 robo-megazords se lanzaron contra el ninja

El robo-gaoking saco su espada-cola de tiburón,el robo-daibouken saco su bouken saber,el robo gek-toha sus nunchakos y el robo-gokai oh sus sables

¿4 sables y unos nunchakus gigantes contra un sable ninja?-cuestiono el ninja-bueno a bailar rock and roll

Los robots lo atacaron con sus armas pero Randy se defendia como podía

Los rob-daibouken y gao King atacaron con sus movimientos finales y el ninja callo contra una roca

Auch eso va a doler mañana-dijo adolorido

Ninja-grito Theresa preocupada

El robo-gokai oh la vio,guardo los sables y lanzo su mano izquierda como un gancho y la atrapo

Theresa-grito el ninja al ver eso

El robo-gokai oh convirtió su mano derecha en una pistola y le apunto a Theresa

Has un movimiento y muere-dijo el robo-gokai oh malignamente

El ninja no sabia que hacer si se movia matarían a Theresa y si no era el fin de todos

Las palabras del nomicon aparecieron otra vez frente a el y a su mente vinieron todos los momentos que estuvo con Theresa y el beso de hace unos minutos

Me arriesgare-grito sacando el sable-BATALLA DE SOMBRAS NINJA-declaro

Una puerta tipo japonesa cubrió la pantalla y los 4 robots se veian como sombras

De la nada Randy en su traje y con la espada apareció como una sombra totalmente roja y ataco a los robots desde varios angulos

Al terminar el tapado salio y Randy apareció frente a los robots con sable casi guardado y con Theresa en sus brasos

Los robots sufrieron varias descargas y cayeron al piso explotando

Se acabo-dijo el ninja guardando el sable totalmente y dejando a Theresa-bomba de humo

Theresa fue adonde se ocultaba cuando Randy apareció

 **THERESA POV**

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte velozmente

Si-dijo quitándose la mascara-aunque por poco no

Seguro-pregunte preocupada

Si, seguro-dijo sonriéndome es tan tierno

Bueno ahora te lo explicare todo-me dijo sentándose en una roca

Paso un buen rato contándome todo cuando lo eligieron como el ninja ,el hechicero ,los robots de mcfist,las enseñanzas del nomicon, etc

Y eso fue lo ultimo que hice para salvar todos-dijo terminando de contarme como salvo a Julian y a la parte buena del hechicero de la tierra de las sombras

Vaya con razón Julian actuaba raro-dije sorprendida y atónita

Lo se no-dijo-aun no se como no me di cuenta antes

Gracias por salvarme de los robots-dije muy sonrojada

No hay de que-dijo sonrojad-en realidad yo debería agradecerte

¿Por qué?-cuetione un poco confundida

El nomicon me dijo el amor es un sentimiento confuso pero a su vez claro-me dijo-al inicio no lo entendí pero cuando estabas en manos del robot se me vineron a la mente cada momento que esuvimos juntos y el beso y entonces lo entendi

 **No pov**

Randy toma de la mano a Theresa y la acerco a el ambos estaban mas rojos que un tomate

TE AMO-dijo el ninja y la beso y al instante fue correspondido

No me lo creo Randy Cunningham mi amor platónico,el chico mas valiente que conoci y el héroe de la ciudad me esta besando y dijo que me ama si es un sueño no me despierten-penso la adolesente pelimorada

Esto debe ser un sueño-penso el chico pelimorado-ahora si que se a que te referias nomicon y por primera vez termina bien para mi-penso y se rio en su mente

Ambos se separaron y se vieron por un rato

 **RANDY POV**

Creo que ahora ambos vamos tarde-dije riéndome un poco

Al menos valdra la pena llegar tarde esta vez-dijo ella riéndose

En eso me empuja y se pone a correr

El ultimo paga el almuerzo-dijo riéndose mas mientras corria

Por mi bien-dije seguro y corriendo atrás de ella

 **Y ASI TERMINA ESTE ONESHOT RANDESA O FOWLHAM O COMO PREFIERAN LAMAR A LA PAREJA**

 **COMO DIJE ESTE ES UNO DE TRES ANTES DE LA HISTORIA GRADE QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTA(AU)**

 **DOS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR LOS OTROS DOS**

 **CORNEY**

 **PHINABELA**

 **LOS DEJO Y COMO DE RC9GN NO VA A HABER 3RA TEMPORADA YO MISMO ESCRIBIRE UNA ESE SERA UNO DE MIS PROYECTOS FUTUROS**

 **BUENA SUERTE Y QUE EL PODER LOS PROTEJA**


End file.
